


19 дней: однострочники

by Alliar



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Сборник мелкоты по 19 дням.





	1. Чжань, Цзянь И: "стать сильнее"

Отделаться от мрачных мыслей не получается, несмотря на серьезную нагрузку в школе и бесконечные дурачества Цзяня. Они идут домой, специально обойдя стороной улочку с маленькими магазинчиками и любимой лапшичной, и неловко пытаются найти наиболее безопасную тему для разговора.  
Цзянь натянуто улыбается, и Чжань прекрасно понимает причину. Все очень просто. В какие-то три дня раскрылись самые страшные его секреты: то, что ему нравится Чжань, и что у его семьи проблемы с влиятельными людьми. При мысли о мордоворотах, чуть не похитивших Цзяня, по спине прокатывается промозглая дрожь.  
— О чем задумался, Чжань СиСи? — легкомысленно интересуется Цзянь, и в глубине его глаз вспыхивает тревожная искра.  
— О том, как ты сегодня стащил с Хэ Тяня штаны, — фыркает Чжань первое, что приходит в голову. И невпопад добавляет: — А еще тебе идут собранные волосы.  
Цзянь останавливается и смотрит на него расширившимися глазами, а потом широко, счастливо улыбается.  
— Было весело, — произносит он на выдохе. — ...и спасибо. Буду теперь ходить так чаще.  
Чжань пожимает плечами и позволяет увлечь себя неторопливым глупым разговором ни о чем, а сам гоняет в голове вчерашнюю мысль. О том, что должен стать сильнее.   
Чтобы Цзянь И мог идти рядом и беззаботно болтать так долго, как это возможно.


	2. Хэ Тянь/Гуань Шань: "со вкусом лимона"

Поначалу Хэ Тянь думает, что ему показалось. Лимонный привкус оседает во рту и ощущается даже к концу дня. Собственный порыв — как и все, что касается Шаня, — поначалу кажется ему блестящей идеей, а после настает час расплаты. Эти грабли почти стали для него родными.  
Собираясь уходить домой, Хэ Тянь заворачивает за угол школы и выцепляет взглядом знакомую сутулую фигуру. Рыжая макушка наклонена, плечи опущены, сбоку видно телефон, крепко зажатый в ладони. Хэ Тянь ничего не может поделать с собственным раздражением, и поэтому действует импульсивно.  
— Меня ждешь? — тянет он ласково, обнимая Шаня за плечи.  
Тот крупно вздрагивает и застывает, выпрямившись, словно проглотил палку.  
— Какого... — выдыхает он угрожающе, и Хэ Тянь не позволяет ему закончить.  
— Есть разговор, — негромко говорит он ему на ухо, а после утягивает за собой, в сторону от толпы, замечая любопытные взгляды.  
Хэ Тянь пока не знает, о чем будет с ним говорить и будет ли говорить вообще, но одно он знает четко — либо он уберет этот злосчастный привкус лимона, либо пропитается им весь.


	3. Цзянь И, Чжань: "подавление желаний"

Цзянь с детства привык подавлять свои желания и порывы.   
Нельзя бежать по улице сломя голову, иначе можно потеряться в толпе или упасть. Нельзя дразнить соседскую собаку, потому что она может сорваться с поводка и укусить. Сказать гадость девочке, которой нравится Чжань, тоже нельзя — не поймут. Хотя от желания отвести ее в сторону и четко, с расстановкой, сказать: "Убрала от него руки, он мой" сводит пальцы.   
Нельзя виснуть на Чжане, потому что "мы странно выглядим со стороны, что ты как маленький". Нельзя громко болтать, смеяться на уроке и говорить Чжаню о своих чувствах.   
Его путь уставлен красными предупреждающими знаками, на которых огромными буквами написано "СТОП", и от этого Цзянь чувствует себя беспомощным и несчастным.  
Цзянь ненавидит это чувство, и поэтому, когда наступает критический момент, он совершает самый смелый, самый безрассудный поступок в своей жизни.  
Он целует Чжаня, и нет ничего хуже, чем целовать лучшего друга в присутствии его младшей сестры.   
В этот момент он чувствует себя абсолютно свободным и поэтому ни о чем не жалеет.


	4. Чжань, Хэ Тянь

Чжань не хочет и думать, как выходит, что они вдвоем оказываются за школой.  
Хэ Тянь отходит в сторону, а Чжань бездумно тянется следом. Так же бездумно смотрит, как Хэ Тянь оглядывается и, убедившись, что никто не видит, достает из кармана сигареты. Когда он сжимает одну губами и пытается зажечь, Чжань замечает странное.   
У него дрожат пальцы  
\- И что теперь?   
Вопрос глупый: в конце концов, что изменилось? Ничего. Всего лишь очередная драка, за которую никто не получит наказания, потому что участники - богатенькие дети. Кажется, эти мысли отражаются в его глазах, потому что Хэ Тянь выдыхает дым и запрокидывает голову, улыбаясь. Над ними нависает развесистый клен, сквозь листья светит солнце. Поют птицы.   
\- Ничего, - с явным удовольствием произносит он. - Сейчас я докурю, и мы вернемся обратно.  
Чжань хмурится и разгоняет дым ладонью. Он не любит запах сигарет, но готов потерпеть.   
\- Цзянь его недолюбливает, - вдруг признается он, не уточняя, кто такой "он".  
Хэ Тянь фыркает, бросая окурок в урну.   
\- Зато я... - тихо бормочет он и, резко замолчав, почти бегом возвращается на территорию школы.


	5. Хэ Тянь/Шань: "ангина и шарф"

На дисплее мобильного телефона издевательски ярко светится сообщение от Хэ Тяня.  
С трудом сглатывая из-за боли в горле, Шань набирает: "Иди к черту". Отправляет и тут же отключается, потому что незадолго до этого выпил лекарство. Глаза закрываются сами собой.  
Он видит тревожные сны, в которых много мельтешения и страха, и он бежит от неясной тени, и сердце колотится так сильно, что хочется вырвать его из груди. Шань просыпается в кромешной темноте, с трудом соображая от головной боли. Неудобно вывернутую руку покалывает сотнями иголочек, по спине ползут мурашки.   
\- Закрой глаза, - раздается вдруг в тишине арктически спокойный голос Хэ Тяня, и Шань чуть не подпрыгивает на месте.  
Прищурившись, он разглядывает темный силуэт в кресле у двери, и от возмущения у него перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Ты как сюда... - сипло проговаривает он, откашлявшись. - Кто тебя звал?!  
\- Глаза, - повторяет Хэ Тянь невозмутимо. - Закрой. Я хочу включить свет.   
Шань торопливо зажмуривается, думая только о том, что, похоже, еще не проснулся. Вспыхивает неяркий свет ночника, сквозь сомкнутые веки пробирается тусклый свет, и Шань почти благодарен, что Хэ Тянь не додумался включить лампу под потолком - более яркую.   
А потом ему на лицо падает что-то шершавое и теплое. Он дергается в сторону, тут же зашипев от боли в горле, хрипит и...  
\- Это что? - шепотом спрашивает он, разглядывая теплый полосатый шарф.  
\- Это подарок, - ухмыляется Хэ Тянь, присаживаясь рядом с кроватью.   
Выражение его лица не предвещает ничего хорошего, поэтому Шань на всякий случай отодвигается еще немного. Хэ Тянь наблюдает за ним с исследовательским интересом, а потом устраивает подбородок на сложенных на краю кровати руках.   
\- Твоя мать меня впустила. Сказала, что к тебе никогда не приходили друзья.  
Шань неловко мнет в руках шарф. Он мягкий и очень приятный на ощупь. Лицо горит не то от температуры, не то от смущения, нежеланного, а от того раздражающего.  
\- Они и не приходили, - буркает он, отводя взгляд.  
Он не смотрит на Хэ Тяня, но отчего-то знает, что тот довольно улыбается.


End file.
